Sognatore Ragazza!
by Project X
Summary: Verde Occhi 'Sky' Sognatore  used to be Ezio's closest apprentice. But after a year of training beside him, working side by side, she has become a full blood assassin. She was in Venice for a contract mission that Ezio had sent her on till she came back.


_(This will be just a One-Shot sketch based off the idea I had for an AC story. I've started to become just as obsessed with Assassin's Creed as I am with Resident Evil. So more AC fanfics might be coming your way, if your interested. Most will be OC's just like my RE stuff, I hope no one minds. I might post this I might not, who knows. If I do I hope somebody likes it, that would be a bonus. But even before AC I've always had an obsession with writing Assassin Stories. So here we go! Enjoy!) (The title means Dreamer Girl in Italian.) ( _Verde Occhi 'Sky' Sognatore means Green Eyes Sky Dreamer in Italian. This is the name of my OC.)

"_**Sognatore Ragazza!"**_

Rome. Rome was a beautiful place! The people here were...Ummmm well. And the streets were...Uh, covered in... beggars. But the...oh-no. Well...at least guards didn't try to kill you for no reason...Oh wait, they did.

Well, early in the morning when the sun rose from over the pearly mountains, that was when Rome was a beautiful city. But as a great man once said, "The revolution of Rome is beginning!" And with that man's abilities at Rome's side, it would soon become great again! The Borgia would be no more! Sky looked to the day with awe!

She sat at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Rome and watched the sun rise. The sun to her represented a new day that was dawning and the freeing of her home. One day the sun would rise over the clouds and shine down on a free Rome. No! Not just a free Rome but all of Italy! With Ezio Auditore de Firenze as the leader of the new Assassin's Guild, things would defiantly change for the better!

As the sun fully rose, Sky knew she needed to be heading back to the hideout. If Ezio awoke to see her gone again she would be in trouble. So, the young female assassin did a Leap of Faith off of the edge of the building and landed softly in a bale of hay.

Verde Occhi Sky Sognatore was her name, every one just called her Sky though. Her full name was a bit of a mouth full. She was a 17 year old brunette with green eyes that was thoughtful, clever, shy, and outgoing. She was an assassin! She trained directly under Ezio. For a year she stuck by his side through thick and thin. Now she was a full blood assassin and was directed by Ezio to under take contracts and such. She was in Venice till a week ago when Ezio called her back. He said he might need her help, as they were planning to attack the Borgia. Sky was all to happy to help.

When Sky was 13 the Borgia attacked her family and killed them. She was an assassin and so was her mother, father, and brother. Her 20 year old brother had been teaching her how to survive the day the Borgia attacked her home. She watched as her entire family was slaughtered. The Borgia captain stabbed her deep within her shoulder and left her to bleed to death. Leaving a large scar on her right shoulder.

Luckily a traveling doctor found and treated her wounds. Ever since then she had swore revenge against the Borgia. She looted and killed many guards, but one day she was surrounded by them with only her knife to protect her. That's when Ezio stepped in and saved her, he told her the revolution of Rome had begun. At first Ezio was reluctant to ask a 16 year old girl to join him, but then he remembered he himself began training as an assassin at the age of 18.

When Sky told him her story he began to see something great in her. He decided he needed some one to take his place if something ever happened to him, he chose her. But Ezio has not told this to Sky, she believes he was just lonely on his own so he decided to bring her with him and train her.

Ezio and Sky did many things together in the span of a year. She was a quick learner and learned by doing. Sooner than Ezio expected she had become as good as him. And, he did not want to admit it but...he had become attached to her. Her non-stop questions, her chatter during a horse ride, her optimistic day dreaming, and her recklessness. Ezio felt like he was training his younger self some times. About a month in and Sky had become like a younger sister to him...or even like a daughter.

La Volpe had told him not to get attached, but he couldn't help it. She would never just be a comrade to him. Leonardo understood however. At one time Ezio decided that Sky should be learning more than just to kill, so he thought Leonardo could teach her a thing or two. She spent a few weeks with him, and in that time Leonardo had also become attached. Sky visited him often.

It was past sun up when Sky arrived back at the hide out. Ezio had been waiting for her when she arrived.

At one time Sky had worn the same cloak as the other recruits, but then she specifically designed an assassin cloak for herself. It was black where the white should have been and white where the red should have been, she said that those colors made her invisible in the dark of night. Other than that it matched Ezio's.

"Ummm...Buongiorno Ezio." Sky said as she tried and failed to sneak back into the hideout by the tunnels.

Ezio leaned casually against the wall, waiting directly by the tunnel exit for her. "Buongiorno to you too Sky." Ezio then began walking to the main room of the hide out. Sky knew all to well to follow. When Ezio was on edge he would always act calm and cool. Usually he was his serious yet fun loving self.

"You were told to stay in the hide out." Ezio said cooly as they walked side by side.

"I am sorry Insegnante, the sun rise always calls to me in the morning." Sky said as she held her head down, ashamed she was caught sneaking off.

Ezio lightly chuckled and shook his head, "It always has. You should learn a new excuse, that one is getting old." He replied light heartedly as he stopped and put his hand to Sky's left shoulder. He dare not touch her right to feel the deep scar there. " I am not your Insegnante any more Sky, we have been over this." Ezio said as he lifted Sky's chin up to see her brilliant emerald green eyes.

"I am sorry Ezio, old habits are hard to break." Sky smiled as she could finally tell that Ezio was not mad at her. Perhaps merely nostalgic for the old days.

"That they are my apprendista, that they are." Ezio then removed his hand from Sky's shoulder and chin and began walking again. He could hear Sky start to stifle a laugh, she never could control herself when someone tried to make a joke.

Sky found herself by Ezio's side again as she quickly caught up with him. "So, Generale what is the plan?" Sky asked as she ran up to Ezio and started walking in front of him backwards.

Ezio crossed his arms and smiled slyly, "There is no plan, we are...how do you say, winging it."

Sky's smile dropped, "Don't you always wing everything, fratello? And doesn't that usually end with a thousand guards chasing you and the entire empire of Rome looking for you?" She said stubbornly as she stopped Ezio in his tracks.

"Perhaps," Ezio shrugged. "But it still works." He stated.

Sky rolled her eyes, "You know I learned a few things in Venice, I made a few friends there, and I learned how to actually make a plan before rushing in. Antonio taught me. You remember him don't you Ezio? He sure remembered you." Sky began to smile again as Ezio's lips parted slightly in astonishment.

Ezio could not believe that his apprendista was learning from another assassin! Or his used to be apprendista any way. "Yes, of course I remember Antonio. He would be no where with out me." Ezio said jokingly.

Sky rolled her eyes again and started walking, "But what I was saying Ezio, is that maybe you should let me plot out a plan before you go charging in." She said as she walked with a sway of her hips in front of Ezio.

"Who is the senior assassin here, giovane suora? Hmm?" Ezio said as he took the lead again.

"I do not know, fratello frivolo. Who is the one acting like the senior assassin?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Ezio stopped and raised one of his brows as he stared at Sky over his shoulder. Yes, sometimes it felt like he was training his younger self. She had the lip for it that was for sure. But moments like this reminded Ezio why he cared for Sky so deeply, she was confident in her own believes and was willing to fight for her right to voice so.

Ezio could not help but smile at the cocky look Sky was giving him. Timid one second tiger like the next, oh yes she was defiantly a female assassin.

Sky shook her head at the look Ezio gave her, "Non sarà mai si cambia, Insegnante, Non sarà mai si cambia." Sky continued to shake her head as she walked past Ezio, a large smile on her face. "Ed è per questo che ti amo così." She added whisperingly, hoping Ezio did not hear her.

But Ezio did hear her and he smiled deeply to himself, _'Same to you apprendista, same to you.' _And with that Ezio headed into the main room with Sky, never would those words leave his mind.

_**Not even with the trial to come.**_

_(If I get my wish I will write a story that is a prequel of this and a sequel. This is officially a cute little one-shot I wanted to you guys like it? Was my OC any good? Keep in mind when I write my other story she'll be younger and less...cool. R&R PLEASE!)_

_**XXXXX**_

_Translations:_

Buongiorno: Good Morning

Insegnante: Teacher

apprendista: apprentice

Generale: General

fratello: brother

giovane suora: young sister

fratello frivolo: Frivolous brother

Non sarà mai si cambia, Insegnante, Non sarà mai si cambia: You never change, teacher, you never change.

Ed è per questo che ti amo così: And that is why I love you so.


End file.
